


The Truth Was

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e06 Trinity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth was, Arcturus had made John realize something important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Was

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "royally screwed up" (bonus for a missing scene)

The truth was, John wasn’t mad at Rodney, not really. 

When Rodney got started on a project, he got fixated, and John should have known that. He should have known that he’d finally find one that he just couldn’t let go of, that would override even Rodney’s well-honed sense of self-preservation.

But John hadn’t known how easily Rodney would be able to get him to go along.

So, yes, John was angry about Arcturus, about blowing up five-sixths of a solar system, about losing the one real potential weapon they’d found against the Wraith.

The truth was, it wasn’t _Rodney_ he didn’t trust, after that. 

It was himself.

THE END


End file.
